Noise in gyroscopes limits the accuracy of navigation. The higher the noise, the longer the aircraft has to initialize its direction before flight and the greater the errors in position and velocity, especially when unaided by GPS. This is a problem for aircraft that are required to take off quickly in the event of an emergency, to keep air traffic on schedule, or for other reasons. In addition, position and velocity accuracy have to be maintained even in the absence of GPS aiding.